


More than Memories

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gajevy - Freeform, NSFW, Smutty, Vacation, make up smut, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: During a long needed vacation for Gajeel and Levy, any moment can get steamy. With the combination of coffee, massage, and a half naked husband, who said morning madness is just for men? But relationships are difficult, and there are some things they can't leave unspoken. Their trip is fun, loving, with just a few tears, and they might go back home with more than just the memories.





	More than Memories

Soft morning light illuminated the pages in Levy's hand. The world was just waking up outside the balcony in the little seaside town. A crisp breeze had roused her from a restful sleep, and the bookmark in her novel beckoned Levy to lose herself in its words instead of dreams. She rested against a pillow, propped up into a makeshift window seat on the intricate framing of their room. Warmth from the hazy sun knocked off the chill from the ocean wind. Levy was perfectly content. She would stretch this moment to encompass days if she could. However, her picture wasn't complete until her husband walked over with a steaming mug of coffee.

Gajeel sat down next to his little wife. Her eyes flew over the pages, seeming to not register his presence. He took a sip from the cup; it was sweet, just like her. Gajeel's taste had slowly adjusted to the way Levy enjoyed her coffee over their years together. It made their morning routine much more manageable when he only needed to make one large cup instead of two. Gajeel had accidentally given her his mug one morning, just after they'd gotten engaged, and he'd swear he'd never had to move faster in any battle to dodge her disapproving spray. Bitter, black coffee and Levy did not mix. He looked down at the novel, but her fingers kept flipping through the pages, completely unaware.

"So into yer books ya don't even smell the coffee or notice yer in a nightie out here. I hope you didn't give anyone a show," he teased, breath warm on her neck, "I thought I was supposed to be the only one with a ticket."

Levy didn't look up. "At least I put something on before coming over here to read."

"True," he laughed, squeezing in behind her. Levy nuzzled appreciatively against his chest. Gajeel twirled a lock of blue hair around his finger and purred, "Last night was fun. I'm surprised you even found this." He tugged her chemise just a tad lower, exposing more of her breasts. Gajeel placed a long kiss against her skin, nearly melting into her, before taking another sip of coffee.

Levy sighed sweetly; her neck was one of her favorite places to be kissed. It never failed to send tingles through her body. "Found it in the bathroom next to the tub."

"I don't remember losing it there."

"Neither did I, but there it was."

"Ya know," Gajeel said softly, "if we still wanna go check out that hidden part of the beach we heard about last night, we're gonna have to get ready soon. The man said the tide will come back in a little after noon."

Levy groaned, tossing her head back to hit his chest. "But Gajeel," she whined, "we're on vacation, and it's too early to do anything but read." She flipped another page.

"Too early for coffee then?" he teased, lifting the mug high into the air. Levy's eyes perked up at the mention of her favorite beverage. One hand held her page as the other reached for the mug, but Gajeel kept it moving out of her reach. She reached higher, exposing part of her hip. He gave the spot a quick tickle before releasing the mug into her grasp.

"Never too early for coffee." Levy took a long, relaxing drink, inhaling the fragrant aroma, and returned the mug to her husband.

"Yer the one who suggested we come to this little town. Ya said," Gajeel coughed and did his best to imitate her high voice, " 'There's so much fun stuff to do together there. We could spend the whole day exploring and going wherever we want. You know what I'd love? To play in the ocean and collect a bunch of shells from the sand.' " He shook his head. Levy would stay in bed reading all day if he didn't force her to put on clothes and go outside. She would forever be a dreamer who loved adventure, but the adventure between the pages of her novel was just as enticing as the one outside her door.

"Well, right now I just want to relax and hang around here with you," she paused, sadness creeping into her voice, "We've both been on such long jobs these days—it doesn't feel like we've had much time to just be together."

Gajeel winced, they'd both felt the pain of being apart, and it killed him that they ever let it get so far. "I know," he said, gently stroking her hair, "That's why we decided to have our little get away." Gajeel squeezed his arms around her in a warm hug and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's been great so far. Lazy morning it is." Levy smiled back at him for a long moment then returned to her book.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Levy reading and Gajeel finishing their coffee. With a sigh, he placed the mug on the floor and his chin on her shoulder. His fingers itched. He needed something to do. Gajeel couldn’t just sit. Slowly, he rubbed his jaw around the top of her shoulder, putting pressure on the muscles. Levy's shoulder jerked slightly, and Gajeel worked his chin around until he found a knot. Pressing around the tight tissue, he probed for size. The knot was large; it had probably grown unchecked over the countless late nights Levy spent hunched over her desk working on translations. There had been so many jobs lately. She’d likely grown used to the pain. 

In the beginning, he'd rubbed her shoulders every night, working out the tension while she talked about her day. Back then, he'd never let her pull all nighters. He'd hoist her up from her chair, and she’d flail and kick to no avail, jabbering that she had to finish her work. Then he’d turn off the light, insisting she rest and take her to bed. How many nights lately had she not slept? He didn't even know. Levy never even mentioned having a knot, not to mention one this big. She used to ask him for a massage even when she wasn’t in pain; Levy just loved the feeling of his hands on her skin. Well, it was a good place to start making up for lost time, and it would give him something to do while she read.

Gajeel leaned back and eased Levy forward a bit, giving himself room to work. She grumbled at being moved but knew he wouldn't do so without good reason. Starting close to her neck, he worked his fingers over the muscle out towards her arms. Heavy thumbs pressed the spot he'd found, easing the tension. Levy groaned happily, addressing her shoulder hadn't crossed her mind in so long, but now that Gajeel was, she could feel a tight lump under this fingers. Gajeel used circular motions to run over the rest of her upper back. A mix of release and soreness filled Levy as he worked. Little groans escaped her lips each time he found a sore spot, and there were nearly too many to count. Levy felt herself focusing more on his hands than her novel; it felt so good to not hurt anymore. She'd missed this sweet kind of spoiling. She'd missed him. Levy let her head roll side to side as he worked, her hands barely able to hold the book in place.

Setting the novel on a nearby chair, Levy sighed, "You know the only thing that gets me to stop reading." She curled her back, offering more area for him to rub.

"It's called being yer husband." Gajeel lifted her left hand, placing a kiss on her ring. The one he'd made for her when they'd gotten married. The one she adored. Levy smiled at the gesture; Gajeel loved to play with their rings. It was the best piece he’d ever crafted and a symbol of their love. Levy exhaled low as he continued to rub her skin, and each time she made a noise, Gajeel’s pants grew tighter.

She let herself lean forward, resting on the pillow beneath her chest. Another moan escaped as Gajeel continued to press on her back. Heat between them increased with every inch he moved closer. Familiar wetness touched her legs as her moans grew deeper. She pulled him flush with her ankles, knees locking them together and toes curling into his back. Gajeel could read his wife like a book. The way she arched into his touch, how her nightgown had slipped up her skin, exposing her underwear, urging him to touch her more intimately without saying so. He snickered. And Shrimp said he wasn't subtle. Leaning over so he could better massage, Gajeel kissed her neck, swiping a finger over the little fabric that covered her core. It came out damp.

"Sure it's too early for anything but coffee and reading?" Gajeel asked as her lower back arched further into him.

"I can think of one other thing we could do at this hour," Levy mused.

"I think yer more than thinking about it, love." His laugh sent goosebumps down her arms. "What did you call it yesterday when I woke up…excited? Morning madness?"

Levy giggled, that was the vocabulary she'd used. "Shut up and carry me back in already my strong, sexy dragon slayer."

"That's some saucy dirty talking, and trust me I appreciate the compliments, but," Gajeel tucked a bookmark into her book, gently closing the cover, "I also know what's important to my wife."

Levy rolled to face him, smiling as he lifted her into the air by her legs. She draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You know me so well."

Gajeel gave her ass squeeze. "That I do." He dropped them both on the bed, careful not to squish her. Their lips never left each other's for a second. Levy inhaled sharply and tossed her head back as Gajeel planted fervid kisses on her neck. He grabbed at her chemise clumsily, and she helped him lift it off.

"I love you so much, Lev," he breathed, anger and regret coating his words, "I'm sorry we haven't had more time together lately."

Levy wiped a tear from his eye, holding back a sniffle of her own. "I am too. I've missed you." Gajeel kissed the drops that trickled down her cheeks. "But sometimes work and life happen, and things don’t go as we’d like." Her voice was shaky as she pulled down his pants, "But I plan on making up that time now." They kissed for a long minute, feeling the warmth of skin on skin and letting their tears dry. Comfort soon turned to lust, and Gajeel’s tongue explored her mouth while her hips ground against him.

Gajeel growled low, fingers roaming her legs. "I wanna make you feel so damn amazing, Levy. My wife deserves nothing less."

"Only if I can do the same for you," she crooned.

His kisses trailed to her neck and her moans filled his ear. "I'm never letting us spend so much time apart again."

"Good," Levy grunted, her face a mere breath away. "Gajeel, I want you to make me forget that we were ever apart that long." He searched her cheeks, but there was no blush. He'd only seen her more serious a handful of times in his life. "I want it deep and carnal right now. Show me how much you missed me." Gajeel's eyes went wide.

"So it's this side of my Shrimp today? You got it, Lev." Gajeel let his usual barriers down, the ones that kept his touches soft and teasing. He let the part of himself that craved their mutual satisfaction take over. His lips were on her slit in a second, tasting her lust. He rolled her clit, eliciting the moans he so eagerly desired. Levy's head was set swimming. He was giving her every ounce of carnal pleasure she’d asked for. Her fingers grasped at his hair, waves of ecstasy coursed through her with each flick of his tongue. Her moaning grew louder, harder, until her hips thrust wildly against him, barreling towards release. Gajeel wet his finger against her slit. Levy needed him, and her body showed it. The digit slid easily into her core. He pumped her deep, sliding along her walls, until he found what he was looking for. Levy nearly screamed when he touched the spot, taking his time to cover the entire length. All the while his teeth and lips remained firmly on her pearl, sucking and rolling as it pulsed. Her back arched, forcing her closer into him, gasping for more. She was drunk on his touch, moaning his name over and over. Every move he made sent her keening under waves of electricity. Gajeel was relentless as he pleasured her.

Levy’s legs spread wide, toes curling, fingers digging into the bed. She was close, and Gajeel knew it. He could feel her body tensing with impending release, and he was going to give it to her in her favorite way. As his right finger and tongue continued their work, his other hand reached into her mouth, rubbing around her lip until it was coated with saliva. She sucked his finger, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure he gave her, but it was all her body could do to keep up with him. Gajeel palmed her breast, then circled her nipple with the barest touch of his pad. He pinched the hardened bud softly. His tongue twirled her clit and his other finger ran along her sweet spot. Levy groaned with force as she came, feet wrapping around him fiercely and pulling him close. Her hands kept them locked together as she rode out her high, Gajeel prolonging it as long as he could. When she finally stilled, he climbed over and kissed her, hand cradling her head while her breathing calmed. She could taste her desire on his lips. Levy moaned softly once again as her eyes fluttered shut. She was already tired from the intensity of what they'd done. Gajeel's hands roamed over the rest of her body, taking in every inch of his wife. She beamed back at him and tilted her head up for another kiss.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, Lev. We've only just gotten started."

Guttural moans escaped them both as they climaxed together, hearts pounding furiously. Gajeel was barely able to remove himself before he collapsed next to Levy on the bed, his energy blissfully spent. He held her close as they lay there, panting side by side. Gajeel kissed her damp forehead, and she curled into him. The ability to use words slowly came back as the heat ebbed from their intertwined bodies.

"So hun," he sighed, "You ever recall a time we were apart?"

"Not anymore." Levy smiled, kissing him deeply.

"And it won't happen again. I'm not making that mistake ever again." He stretched for a moment and nosed her ear as he settled on his pillow. "Now, how about a little nap before we hit the beach?"

"Sounds perfect, dear,” she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Their time in the seaside town seemed like a dream. Sun, sand, and never-ending places to explore during the day; moonlit walks, sweet treats, and time to be alone at night. Vacation turned into a renewed connection. They vowed to do better by each other and to not let time pass so fast. Each morning Gajeel would greet her with coffee, and Levy would greet him back just as sweetly. Their memories in that little town would last a lifetime, and the jar of seashells they brought home wouldn't be their only souvenir.


End file.
